


Feel Me

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre and Semir have recently moved in together, but they continue to hide their relationship from their colleagues.





	1. Chapter 1

In the early morning hours traffic on A4 came to a fast wake with everyone heading to and from work. Amongst the many vehicles a blue Mercedes cruised along inconspicuous and the two officers inside carried on a casual conversation during their routine patrol of the highway.

"We're not calling anyone to fix the air conditioning, it's a waste of money. We can figure it out ourselves." Andre said, he held the steering wheel loosely with one hand, resting the other on the edge of the window. Semir beside him rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of chewing gum, pulling out a piece and unwrapping it.

"If your repairman skills are as good as your technician skills you'll just end up breaking it altogether and it'll cost us twice as much, I don't know why do you have such an issue with letting a professional do it." He said.

"It's an air conditioning, not an engine, if Bonrath managed to fix one, then so can we."

Semir grinned and leaned over. "Bonrath broke it in the first place, not the best example to follow, big guy - open your mouth." When Andre obliged, Semir put the chewing gum in his mouth and settled back in his seat, grabbing another one for himself. "All I'm saying is that it doesn't hurt to just let someone else handle a problem for once, especially if they know how."

"I on the other hand don't know why do you never want to try new things...well, outside bed." Andre threw his partner a sideglance with a mischievous smirk. Semir cleared his throat, suddenly finding the scenery outside very intriguing. Andre reached over and placed his hand on Semir's thigh. "I'm just teasing you."

Semir said nothing, but placed his hand over Andre's.

They've taken their relationship to the next level two months ago when Andre agreed to move in with Semir, his lover's apartment was bigger and a bit closer to work so it only made sense. Even though they have been romantically involved for nearly a year, it wasn't known to anyone besides their boss and Andrea. The two women were the only reliable people who wouldn't make a scene around it, something Andre and Semir were desperate to avoid. They did their best to be as subtle about their relationship in the office as possible, but there were times when hours went by too slow and busy schedule kept them away from spending any quality time together. At such times Andre would wander over to Semir's desk with one eye on the windows and a hand slowly creeping up his lover's back and when Semir's eyes would meet his, Andre would bend down and press their lips together at that awkward angle and it would be quick, but at the end they'd both smile at each other, desire and affection hanging between them.

Sometimes Andre suggested that they just let others see, it didn't matter what anybody thought. Semir knew that their colleagues would be probably alright with it, even if little shocked, but he just didn't feel secure telling everybody just yet. It was actually sort of exciting keeping their relationship secret, each time they'd sneak in a kiss or a touch, careful to remain unseen, it sparked a thrill within him. The times when they'd come to work way more exhausted than they've been when they left and Herzberger would say 'Spent a boys nights out, didn't you?' and Semir would smile and nod, but in his mind he'd remember the way Andre effortlessly held him up, those long fingers digging into his skin and his arms flexing each controlled thrust as he fucked him until he was a whimpering mess.

Since sleeping with Andre, Semir learned to know his lover's switches, Andre somehow always knew how to get him hot and bothered, but Semir had his own tricks up his sleeve now and it was entertaining to no end each time he managed to get Andre so bothered that he'd storm out of their office before he'd do something they would both probably regret.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Semir's attention snapped back when Andre broke the silence. "Like a date?"

Andre hmmed in affirmation.

"Should I be worried?" Semir quirked an eyebrow. Andre gave him a confused look.

"No, why? We go out all the time, you act like this is something rare."

"No, no, of course not." Semir added quickly. "I'm just surprised, we haven't been on a night out since we started living together."

"Haven't we?" Andre asked.

"Okay big guy, don't act like you don't know why." Semir said judgementally, crossing his arms across his chest.

Andre seemed to be genuinely pondering about that for a moment, but then Semir saw that pleased smirk spreading across his lips.

"Alright, fair point." He finally said, pulling the car towards rest area. "But no, I'm not scheming anything, just feel like taking you out."

"It almost sounds like you are trying to seduce me, Fux." Semir chuckled.

When the car finally came to a stop, Andre reached over and wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders. "Is it working?" He asked, giving Semir his best smoulder, which nearly caused the turk to burst out laughing.

Semir pulled Andre closer by his shirt until they were nose to nose. "I don't know." Semir muttered against his lips. "Want to find out?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"We are not having sex in my service car." Andre said, his hand trailing down to pull Semir more comfortably on top of him in the small space of the car.

"Absolutely not." Semir shook his head and with a little frown worked on undoing Andre's pants.

Their car was parked some distance away from any other potential driver stopping to rest his eyes and limbs, but there was still a definite risk of being spotted so both men fumbled with their clothing with urgency. Andre tugged on Semir's pleasantly flexible shirt, exposing a spot where neck meets the shoulder and when his lover made a sound of triumph at finally managing to get the fly undone on his pants, Andre pressed his lips against the cool skin and felt Semir shiver when his teeth grazed over the surface, but it didn't stop Semir and Andre jerked a little in surprise when two hands curled around his erection and pulled it free out of his underwear. He sucked a little spot on the skin he was busy caressing a moment earlier and licked the mark over with satisfaction while Semir busied himself with deliberately slow strokes on his cock, his fingers getting slicker with precome, drawing out a groan out of his larger partner as Andre leaned back with desire.

Satisfied with the effect his handiwork had on Andre, Semir moved in to lightly bite at his lover's exposed throat and laughing when Andre nearly headbutted him. Andre rubbed at the reddening spot with a glare that held no malice. "You little vampire...." He muttered. Semir shrugged with a smug look on his face. Andre glanced down and then back up at Semir and something mischievous flashed across his face.

Semir watched as Andre's hand disappeared somewhere by the seat and suddenly he was falling forward with a yelp as Andre pulled the seat down. He landed rather awkwardly since he couldn't brace himself during the sudden fall as his hands were preoccupied at the moment, but before he could efficiently break Andre's nose with his skull, Andre shoved a hand between them and twisted them around so Semir was now pinned beneath him, but his hands were still pretty determinedly holding onto his dick, something that Andre would find truly impressive later on.

Andre pressed a rough kiss against his lips and worked on undoing Semir's own pants. His mouth efficiently muffling his smaller partner's own groan when he wrapped a hand around Semir's cock. Shifting so their erections were now pressed together, he placed his hand over Semir's and guided it to pump them both. He could feel Semir's leg clumsily wrapping around the back of his knee, trying to press him closer as if that was still possible. They moved slow, cautious to keep the car from rocking too much and it was an agony, but there was a certain excitement behind it.

Andre opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he closed. He watched Semir's little frown, his eyes tightly shut as he writhed under their combined ministrations, his lips red and swollen glistening with saliva as he pulled away with a smack, his previously muffled moans now filling out the silence in the car followed by Andre's own. Andre blinked through the haze of arousal, looking over his partner's body, still dressed, but Andre didn't need to see him naked, he already knew that body as well as any map, if not better. He was careful to remember each curve, each bundle of muscle, his adorably small feet dipping between his own, craving warmth on cold nights.

There was no doubt that Semir was an attractive man, but it were those unusualy small proportions of his hands and feet and the way he'd curl and hide under the sheets pressed tightly against Andre as if he was worried his partner wouldn't be there in the morning. Andre would hold him back, covering his small form like a human kevlar protecting him from no particular danger, but maybe coldness and loneliness.

They didn't usually tell each other I love you's, Andre wasn't really big fan of those three words, it wasn't really _enough_ in his opinion. He loved Semir and he knew Semir loved him, but those three words wouldn't really cut it for him, he was more of a physical guy, if you will, and after knowing Semir as long as he did, his partner craved the physical contact more than any love confessions could suffice. So each day, there would be some kind of a physical interraction between them, be it Andre resting his hand on Semir's lower back as his lover examined some documents, or Semir's hand curling around Andre's wrist while they cruised down the highway. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic way to coexist, but each time Semir gave him that warm smile, he found himself smiling back without a beat.

Both men gasped with release. Semir glanced down and gave a breathless laugh. "Well, now we have to take a detour to the apartment."

Andre followed his gaze and saw their clothes were now an absolute sticky mess. "I think we just had sex in my service car." He said seriously.

Semir blinked at him.

And then they both burst out laughing.


End file.
